


I'm Coming After You.

by Prismidian



Series: Leisure Activities and Other Works [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Owl City - I'm Coming After You, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred makes a fan made music video with his friends for Owl City's I'm Coming After You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming After You.

Early morning, Alfred was awake listening to his tunes on his Ipod.

Dancing around his apartment in a dress shirt, socks and his boxers.

Just listening to a random shuffle when an idea struck him.

"Guys, I want to make a music video." He told his cat and Tony who was playing with a laser pointer.

"Fuckin' shit."

"I know it's awesome!"

"....Meow?" 

"I'm glad you guys support my decision."

Calling up Mazria and asking her to come over with her sister, he called Lawrence because he knew he was the only one that Francessca would do things for. 

Calling a few more people he knew, he got a film crew, catering and teamsters for the sets.

He figured that's all he really needed and told them if they needed more to just go find them somewhere.   

"Hey Marzia, Lawrence, _Fresca~_. Glad you guys could make it!"

"What are we here for Alfred?" Marzia wondered aloud, looking around. 

"We're filming a music video!" 

"Don't you have to write music to make a video for it? Idiota." 

"I write my own music...the record labels just said they were really busy, but they said they'd get to it." 

"Sounds fun." Lawrence interjected before Francessa could make a snide comment about Alfred's music being terrible. 

"Awwwww those look like Ludwig's and Monika's dogs!" 

"That's because they're German Shepherds." 

"Are they going to be in the video too?" 

The two Italian sisters fought back and forth about whether or not the dogs were going to appear in the video or not,

Marzia bringing up a valid point of, 'well if they're not, then why are they here?' which Francessa didn't have the answer to. 

"I couldn't get _real_ K9's so these two are just animal actors." 

"That's pretty cool." Lawrence chuckled. 

" _I know right?_ " 

"oOo, a video with actors that are animals? that's so cool!" 

_"I KNOW RIGHT?"_

Alfred was very excited to get started, he had been planning it for a few days before he called the other three and now he could finally do it. 

"So what's the song?" 

" _I'm Coming After You by Owl City!_ " 

Listening to the song as it played on Alfred's tiny IPod speakers, Lawrence nodded and folded his arms over his chest.

"It's kind of hard to hear."

"Shhhh, I know, I broke my IPhone 6 by sitting on it and I couldn't find my Bluetooth speakers."

Lawrence snickered and Marzia patted Alfred softly on the back.

"It's ok Alfred, we know what it sounds like."

Alfred's pouting face lit up when Mazria tried to comfort him and he got back in the movie making spirit.    

"So, what I was thinking is, the opening will be random clips from filming. Where it will say stuff like _'Lawrence Janssen as Lawrence'_ and _'Marzia Vargas as Marzia.'_   And then  _'I saw your face in a criminal sketch.'_ I'd have them zoom in on Marzia's face and then she can make a surprised like face because the camera will go back to me and Lawrence and we'll duck down in the bushes while...  
 _'Don't be alarmed cuz you don't know me yet'._ Plays, Then Lawrence and I will be walking around with the canines, sniffing around and _'I'm on the prowl now sniffing around this town, for you'_ plays, then Francessca can walk up behind Lawernce and put a hand on his shoulder."

"Awww we get to play with the doggies~? That would be so cute."  Marzia giggled as one of the German shepherds licked her face. 

  
"Then _'Calling all cars there's an officer down.'_ plays and ' _Shot to the heart on a night on the town.'_ will be filmed in a nightclub like setting and Marzia, Fracessca, you and I, will be sitting in like a booth and Marzia will pick up a glass and ' _And the evidence of your fingerprints was found and now'_ and then we'll do some really cool camera tricks and stuff."

"And then what?" Francessca asked after moving away from her sister and the dogs. 

"Well then we'll do some dance number or something. I don't know." He shrugged.

Francessca's eyes widened, she didn't know this involved her having to dance. 

"A- _a dance number_?" 

"Don't worry Fresca I'm sure you'll do fine." Lawrence smiled, trying his best to reassure her as her cheeks started to flush. 

" _Don't use the damn nickname that burger eating bastard gave me, do you even know what that means?"_

"Ja, it means fresh doesn't it?" 

"That's not all it means." She grumbled and folded her arms over her chest, glancing away from him with her nose up. 

"I think it can mean you're attractive~." Lawrence teased.

Fracessca pursed her lips in an angry sort of pout as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Why did he have to flatter her so much? it was hard not to blush when she was being complimented so much.  

"Ok so should we get to filming?" Alfred shouted. 

"Sì!" Marzia cheered and the dog beside her barked excitedly. 

After lunch they went to the second base camp that had the green screen and other movie making props. 

"So for the rest of it, we'll just dance all crazy and then maybe film some driving around in some cars and then we're done!" Alfred informed the group before he lead them to wardrobe.

"What are these?" Francessa asked, quirking a brow at the police uniforms.

"The costumes?" Alfred asked slightly confused. 

"You want us to wear them?" 

"ooooOOOOOoooo, we get to dress up?" 

"Well yeah, it will be a lot cooler that way." Alfred grinned after answering the two girls. 

"And look Lawrence! the jumpsuits are orange!" 

".....You know that's more of my sister's thing right? I'm not completely oppressed with orange."

"Oh, I thought it was a family thing." Alfred shrugged before he went to change into his costume.

With the long day of filming over, Alfred sat down at the computer to edit all the footage together. 

"Did you ask permission to use this song Alfred?" Lawrence asked and Francessca rolled her eyes.

"He likes 'Fresh.' things Lawrence." 

"I'm fresh, sì sorella?" Marzia asked. 

"No, but I'm sure he is with you." 

Lawrence stifled a laugh, but Alfred was to distracted with what he was doing to pay attention to their conversation. 

Marzia just tilted her head in confusion before Lawrence pulled Francessa into his lap and nuzzled her. 

 _"Do you want me to be more fresh with you Fresca~?"_  He mused, nibbling lightly on her ear.

"St-stop calling me that Lawrence, you know I don't like it so cut it out." She muttered as squirmed to get away from him. 

He laughed and pecked her cheek before he wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back on him. 

"Are you going to be done with that any time soon Alfred?" Lawrence called over to Alfred. 

"Don't rush the creative process!" 

 


End file.
